


Pain fade, Glory remains

by curiumKingyo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And they do the do sweetly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scar Issues, Unintentional Mirror Sex, Will helps Chilton overcome his scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick allows Will to kiss, and bite and fuck him long before he allows him to see and touch the scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain fade, Glory remains

Frederick hates his scar. He truly does. Not because of its looks – it is actually a very neat, perfectly straight line, not unlike a real surgery scar. No, what makes him hate it is the fact that it is a very real, very painful reminder of his failures. Of his failed treatment on Abel Gideon, of his failed attempt to have people care and protect him. And the greatest irony of all is that his shaky hands drove him away from med school so many years prior, and now he is forced to carry the proof of Gideon's skill carved into his very own flesh.

Will, on the other hand, doesn't hate it. It's not like he loves it; if anything he still resents the chain of events that lead to it. But at the same time, he can't help but feel attracted to it. Just like a burning bus or a train wreck - it was destructive but also appealing, and always so difficult to take the eyes away.

Frederick allows Will to kiss, and bite and fuck him long before he allows him to see and touch the scar.

That doesn't mean Will had never seen it before said permission was given. In fact, the first time he saw it Frederick was still unconscious in the hospital, at the time it was still actually an open wound held together by black thread. After that he'd seen it accidentally one time he stormed into the bathroom and Frederick was shaving with only a towel on, and the time Frederick fell asleep on the couch and his shirt rode up with his tossing and turning. He never brought this facts to attention when Frederick refused to show it to him.

Before _the permission_ was issued, they always had sex in the dark. Lights turned off, curtains drawn closed, and in one memorable occasion, Frederick blindfolded Will with a soft strip of cloth.

But the most usual way for Frederick to hide the shameful mark is to keep his back turned to Will as much as he can. They would kiss and make out on each other's arms but as soon as their clothes were off, Frederick would find a way to turn and hide. Will doesn't mind much, mostly because he wants Frederick to feel comfortable and safe, but also because the psychiatrist's back is beautiful.

Will loves to watch the muscles moving under the large expanse of caramel skin. Every movement of Frederick's body ripples in his back, nerves and tendons reacting to the pull and push of his legs and arms. It is hypnotic.

The profiler is very happy to just press against Frederick's soft body, face buried in the valley between tensed shoulder blades. In this position he has easy access to Frederick's nipples and throat, as well as his cock. He enjoys running his hands down his lover's sides, feeling the shivers erupting on the wake of his fingers, and the way Frederick would lean back and press against him.

It's a win-win scenario.

One Sunday morning Will wakes up with Frederick lying half atop him, his naked body pressing against Will's, tiny kisses being gently scattered across his shoulders. Smiling, Will leans further into Frederick's arms, baring his throat and allowing the psychiatrist to kiss and nip it. Frederick's hands slide down his body and Will can't control the little thrusts his hips make when they begin to palm and press his growing erection.

The room is lit by a pale strip of sunlight filtering through the half opened curtain. The atmosphere is calm, lazy and intimate. Inspiring. Will rolls around and captures Frederick's lips in a slow burning kiss, all tongue and no teeth. Frederick melts into it, hands going from Will's crotch to his back, encircling him in a tight embrace.

Will lets his own hands drift over Frederick's skin, enjoying the warmth and softness. His fingers glide up strong thighs and over the swell of his ass. He allows his fingers to dip between the cheeks and flushes pink when he feels the slickness still clinging to Frederick's hole. His body vibrates with want and memories and he bites Frederick's bottom lip gently and whispers into his open mouth. "I want you to ride me."

He feels the hitch in Frederick's breath more than he hears it. The psychiatrist nods slowly, grinding their foreheads together. "Lay back." He asks, blowing the words right into Will's willing mouth.

The younger man forces himself away from his lover and rolls to the middle of the bed, reaching for a pillow to prop his head on. Frederick slides down his body, always careful to keep his scar hidden in the shadows of his torso or so close to Will's body that the angle would keep it out of Will's sight. He lays kisses down Will's chest and stomach, gently biting around his belly button.

"Come on already, please..." Will pleads breathlessly and Frederick acts upon his request. He seals his lips around Will's erection and the teacher shakes with pleasure, his thighs trembling beside Frederick's face. The psychiatrist looks up at him. "Nice and wet." He says, licking a long stripe up Will's cock.

Frederick then turns around and straddle Will, his strong legs holding his body over the profiler's cock. He gives a lustful look over his shoulder and Will has to grip the sheets tightly in order not to grab Frederick's hips and force him down his cock.

But Frederick doesn't keep him waiting for too long. As soon as he has his legs in a comfortable position he begins a slow and steady descend. He reaches down and holds Will's erection with one hand, the other placed over Will's leg. Will feels his polished fingernails bite into his skin as Frederick uses his leg as support. When he is fully seated in Will's cock, Frederick let a small, shaky moan escape his lips.

Will's hands leave the sheets and begin to wander what he could reach of Frederick's body. He follows the curved line of his spine with reverent fingers and rakes his nails down the quivering thighs just to elicit tiny sounds from the other man. Frederick arches his back into Will's touches, feeling the cock inside him moving slightly.

It takes some time, some moving around searching for leverage, for a better angle, for more contact, but eventually Frederick reaches a good rhythm. Deep enough to satisfy both of them, and fast enough to keep them on edge. Will watches hungrily the sweat building on Frederick's back, the tiny droplets sliding down the caramel skin.

He goes up in his elbows, feeling Frederick tensing from the change in the angle of penetration. He kisses his back whispering apologies, and then just keeps licking and kissing the salt off his skin. Frederick keeps rocking forward and back, the air growing humid with his broken moans and breaths.

Will is nuzzling Frederick's side when a glimmer catches his eye. He smiles and sits up a bit higher, wrapping and arm around Frederick's chest to give him support. "You are so beautiful." He says against Frederick's skin, and he wishes he could etch those words in Frederick's very bones so the psychiatrist would never forget or doubt them.

The rhythm falters and Will knows Frederick is close. He is always the first one to come, always the more responsive, the one giving the most into the pleasure. Will's hand slides from his chest to grip his cock into a tight ring, he doesn't even pump, just let Frederick do the work of fucking his hand while impaling himself on Will's cock.

As predicted, it doesn't take much longer for Frederick's body bow into an accentuated arch and stop completely. With his eyes fixed ahead and come dripping between his fingers, Will thrusts his hips up a few more times and finally comes too. Frederick slumps by his side as soon as Will's arm drop in exhaustion.

They nuzzle against each other's moist skin and when they find their mouths they kiss. A bit desperate, a bit clumsy because of the odd position their bodies had fallen into. "Good morning _mi amor_." Frederick says sweetly. Will kisses him again.

"Good morning. I believe pancakes are in order, what do you think?"

Frederick pretends to think about it for a second or two before agreeing enthusiastically - or at least as enthusiastically as his sleepy and sex sated self could. Will smiles and stands up, never one to slack around. He kisses Frederick shoulder and fishes a decently clean pair of boxers from among the bed covers. He slips into them and fits his feet into the first pair of slippers he finds - turns out he got one foot of his pair and the other from Frederick's.

The dogs begin to bark as soon as they hear the door opening and Will closes it quickly to contain any dog-spill in the bedroom. Frederick stretches in the bed, occupying all the space he can, reveling in the warmth of Will's body still clinging to the mattress. He just enjoys this for a moment longer before sitting at the bed and preparing to leave the room.

Just when he sits a gleam catches his eye and he finds himself staring at the full body mirror he'd brought to Will's house when he moved in. In a flash, he sees himself over Will in the mirror. He can easily picture the scene, the memory still fresh, Will's come still warm inside him. Wil... Will could have seen him in the mirror in that position.

He comes closer to the mirror, watching the scar attentively. _Will definitively saw it_ , he thinks, _and still, he called me beautiful..._ He dresses in a loose shirt and shorts and goes down to the kitchen, the smell of pancakes already thick in the air.

They spend the Sunday lazily. Reading, playing with the dogs, eating more than they should and watching far more Netflix than either was comfortable admitting.

That night, Will goes up to the bedroom before Frederick. He is lying on their bed, finishing a chapter of his book when Frederick comes in. He stops right in front of the bed and fiddles with the hem of the shirt he has stolen-borrowed from Will. The younger man looks up at him questioningly. Taking a deep breath Frederick takes the shirt off and makes no move to hide himself.

Will slowly closes the book and puts it aside, eyes never leaving Frederick. He knows how much it means and he can't properly thank Frederick for doing it, so he scoots to the side and holds his hand out for him to take. Frederick eases into the bed and Will wraps him in a careful embrace.

He takes Frederick's face into his hands and gently kisses him before reaching for the night lamp and turning it off. Will lays down and pulls Frederick with him, the psychiatrist's head resting over his shoulder, their legs pleasantly entwined. "Good night, Frederick."

Will feels Frederick take his hand and guide it to rest right above the scar in his stomach. Will splays his fingers over it protectively and Frederick sighs with relief and contentment. "Good night _mi amor_."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, _mi amor_ means _my love_ in Spanish :)


End file.
